Shota Shota Night Fever!
by KobaltAoi
Summary: Diez drabbles variados sin un tema especifico, basados en la tabla que me dio una amiga de facebook. Contenido completo en el primer capitulo.
1. Tabla

**Tabla.**

**1.-**

**Palabra: **Olor.

**Pairing:** CanadaxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 106

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**2.-**

**Palabra: **Silent Hill.

**Pairing:** PrussiaxLatvia

**Palabras: **64.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**3.-**

**Palabra: **iPhone.

**Pairing:** EstoniaxPolonia

**Palabras:** 96.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**4.-**

**Palabra: **Gatos.

**Pairing:** CanadaxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 98.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**5.-**

**Palabra: **Robar un beso.

**Pairing:** HongKongxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 141.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**6.-**

**Palabra: **Jamon.

**Pairing:** IslandiaxNoruega.

**Palabras:** 128.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**7.-**

**Palabra: **Shotacon.

**Pairing:** JaponxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 116.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**8.-**

**Palabra: **Primera cita.

**Pairing:** SuizaxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 182.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**9.-**

**Palabra: **Rehen.

**Pairing:** SuizaxLiechtenstein

**Palabras:** 84.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

**10.-**

**Palabra: **Mar.

**Pairing:** Trio Baltico.

**Palabras:** 92.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)


	2. Olor

**1.-**  
><strong>Palabra: <strong>Olor.

**Pairing:** CanadaxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 106

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

Lo que más le gustaba de entrar al salón de conferencias era ese aroma a sirope de maple que solía desprender el asiento de su pesadilla personal. Solo por eso esperaba con ansia el día en que habían de reunirse, sin importar el lugar, pues siempre estaba ese aroma tan característico. Se pregunto alguna vez que era lo que sucedía e incluso reviso la silla, pero en cada locación el mobiliario era diferente.

Llego incluso a pensar que lo seguía a las juntas por algún motivo más profundo.  
>Siendo el gato persa personal de un maniático ruso enamorarte de un <strong>olor<strong> no era algo tan extraño.


	3. Silent Hill

**2.-**

**Palabra****: **Silent Hill.

**Pairing:** PrussiaxLatvia

**Palabras: **64

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

A Raivis le asustaba y probablemente incluso le causaría pesadillas después, pero aun así, no diría nada, pues de las variadas, cuantiosas y multitudinarias tareas que el señor Ivan le encargaba, cuidar al señor Gilbert cada que lo atrapaban merodeando por ahí era la mejor.

Por eso, a pesar de lo escalofriante de todo, verlo jugar **Silent Hill** lo reconfortaba.

Hasta un grado enfermizo.


	4. iPhone

**3.-**

**Palabra: **iPhone.

**Pairing:** EstoniaxPolonia

**Palabras:** 96.

**Autor****:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

Era un insulto, ¡un insulto!

Verlo corretear por ahí como si fuese un juguete lo que traía en la mano.

-¿Puedo verlo? – Le dijo una vez, y la negativa que recibió por respuesta devoro su madurez.

-El rosa te hace ver gordo- Dijo con malicia infantil, y las lagrimas polacas mezcladas con la culpa, la incomodidad, las ganas y el **iPhone** que le habían negado antes se convirtieron en la explicación a la ausencia de ropa y su presencia en el lecho ajeno.

Bah, ya no importaba, Apple se había llevado su conciencia desde hacía mucho.


	5. Gatos

**4.-**

**Palabra: **Gatos.

**Pairing:** CanadaxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 98.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

A Latvia le gustaban los **gatos**, aunque a veces lo trataran como a uno. Pero no de esos a los que las niñitas miman hasta la asfixia, no, más bien era como esos gatos a los que sus dueños les dan de comer, y se olvidan el resto del día de ellos, de esos que las brujas tienen para imponer respeto, de esos que los villanos dejan calvos de tanto brusco manoseo, de esos que se convierten en parias solo porque el rechazo se contagia.

Canadá, por otro lado, era alérgico.

Pero a ninguno le molestaban los estornudos.


	6. Robar un beso

**5.-**

**Palabra: **Robar un beso.

**Pairing:** HongKongxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 141.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

No fue una apuesta y mucho menos un reto. En el momento en que el señor Ivan supo que Raivis no había tenido un primer beso, se convirtió en un asunto de supervivencia. Y es que nadie le daba una buena solución, vivir escondiéndose en rincones pequeños dejaría de funcionarle pronto, pues cada vez el ruso se empeñaba mas en encontrarlo y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y peor que un ruso loco te arrancara media cara, literalmente, de un beso, era un ruso con ganas de arrancarte la cara, literalmente, de un beso luego de haber perdido la paciencia.

O eso dijo Yao cuando Lee preguntó porque le había tenido que **robar un beso** a Raivis.

-Aunque no es como si yo haya tenido que insistirte mucho-

Y ante la sonrisa de complicidad de Yao, Lee solo se encogió de hombros.


	7. Jamon

**6.-**

**Palabra: **Jamon.

**Pairing:** IslandiaxNoruega.

**Palabras:** 128.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

Ambos tenían hambre, y del peor tipo. De aquella que es provocada por la ansiedad de escuchar idiotas en cantidades masivas discutir incoherencias. De esas que te provocan comer algo sano, luego de escuchar balbuceos con aroma a hamburguesa durante cuatro horas seguidas.

Y solo había una rebanada de **jamón **en el frigorífico.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, a modo de advertencia de lo que obviamente sucedería. 

Ambos se abalanzaron contra la deliciosa lonja de aquel embutido a la vez. Sería una guerra.

Pelear entre hermanos era valido cuando se trataba de comida. Usar uñas, dientes, manos, pies, labios, lenguas y luego, otras cosas. Sí, eso también era válido.

Incluso era valido olvidarse luego del jamón, del hambre y de quien grito el nombre de quien primero.

Al final lo negarian todo lo mas inexpresivamente posible.


	8. Shotacon

**7.-**

**Palabra: **Shotacon.

**Pairing:** JaponxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 116.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

Lo que sucedía en cada país los afectaba de forma física, psicológica y anímica. Crisis económicas, desastres naturales, guerras, todo. Eso incluía lo bueno, como las celebraciones, los logros, los gustos del país entero eran los de cada uno de ellos. Y Japón no era la excepción. Es más, quizá era de los mejores ejemplos, pues solía ser muy influenciable.

Por eso, se sentía apenas ligeramente avergonzado de espiar a un púber dormir, pero el esbozo de culpa se le olvidaba luego, cuando veía la sonrisa del niño durante el día.

Y que importaba si la gente en su país se había vuelto loca y enferma por ponerlo de moda. A él le gustaba el **shotacon**.


	9. Primera cita

**8.-**

**Palabra: **Primera cita.

**Pairing:** SuizaxLatvia.

**Palabras:** 182.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

-F-Fue u-una a-agra-d-dable ve-vela-da –tartamudeo sonrojado el pequeño Raivis. Debía admitir que, aunque al principio casi le da un infarto provocado por los nervios, el miedo y la decepción; lo que había dicho era, además de vagamente entendible, sincero.

Su **primera cita **fue bastante buena, más que eso, había sido su mejor noche en la vida; desde la salida al cine, la cena, el paseo en la playa y ahora…

-P-puedo d-dar-te u-un be-beso?-tartamudeo aun mas y cerró los ojos en cuanto recibió un tímido asentimiento.

Sus labios se juntaron apenas y el riesgo de infarto para el pequeño báltico volvió. Era electricidad pura y sobre excitante, le hacía sentir nauseas desde el fondo del estomago, y le atrofiaba la presión arterial, pero aun así, le encantaba.

-Bien, creo que pasaste la prueba, ahora puedes salir con Lilly –Se escucho la voz de cierto rubio Suizo, antes de dejar solo al adolecente en el pórtico, mientras cierta niña miraba todo por su ventana.

Y es que a Raivis se le había olvidado 'fingir que era Lilly' como le había dicho el mayor.


	10. Rehén

**9.-**

**Palabra: **Rehen.

**Pairing:** SuizaxLiechtenstein

**Palabras:** 84.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

A veces se sentía encerrada; y aunque tenía la libertad de salir, carecía de ánimos.  
>Se sentía como un trapo mohoso olvidado en un desván cada que miraba los amplios parajes de su casa atravez de la ventana.<p>

-Lilly? – escuchaba a su hermano llamarla y sentía polvoso y seco el aire perfumado y limpio de la casa.

A veces, a Lilly se le olvidaba cual era su papel y se arrepentía de tener a su hermano de **Rehén**.  
>Ser Lolita era un trabajo difícil.<p> 


	11. Mar

**10.-**

**Palabra: **Mar.

**Pairing:** Trio Baltico.

**Palabras:** 92.

**Autor:** Hara **'Köbalt' Aoi** Schment /Gilbert Beilschmidt (Facebook)

-A-Aquí no… -gimoteo Raivis, sin oponerse realmente –T-Toris, me entrara a-arena –admitió su temor avergonzado, aunque ya se había colgado de los hombros del mayor y ya le había enredado las piernas abiertas alrededor de sus caderas.

Se le hacía enfermizo ser el único desnudo, pero le gustaba así.

A Raivis le gustaba el lugar oscuro fragante a **mar** donde lo estaban haciendo; le gustaba la obscena gentileza de Toris y sobre todo, le gustaba cruzar miradas cargadas de sentimientos impuros con Edward, que se dedicaba a observar.

Sí. Le encantaba todo.


End file.
